


Streets

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Pimp Hustler AU [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lube, Other, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Elliott works his first week on the streets and is looking forwards to perhaps a safer and easier time working at the club during the weekend.While 'working' he meets someone he had never expected to see in his new life.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Pimp Hustler AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143704
Kudos: 19





	Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ) thanks so much for cleaning up my fic!!
> 
> Part 3 of the pimp hustler au!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> please pay attention to tags and whatnot when i post fics. :))

The streets were even more horrific than Elliott’s nightmares. During the days he was in the club with Loba, the beautiful woman teaching him different simple dances using a pole as well as how to lap dance. It was somewhat embarrassing, and difficult to even master the easiest movements when he was so tired. The nights were spent walking the street alongside other prostitutes while under the watch of the pimps.

Elliott spent much of the time crying, a fact that drove away the “nicer” clients that would either attempt to make sure he enjoyed the sex or at least pretended to care. This left the rougher characters seeking the poor guy out. 

At least the man following Elliott around and taking everything he earned seemed to give him a bit of time to clean up between ‘clients’. Sometimes he was able to sleep a while, though mostly only when he was under Loba’s care.

“Hey, hot stuff!”

Jumping a little at the unexpected voice, Elliott half turned to look in the direction it originated from. A man was half leaning out of the window of his truck, a wide grin plastered on his face, greasy hair slicked back.

Elliott felt a little sick when the man looked him up and down and whistled, motioning for the brunette to come closer.

Clad in a fishnet shirt and shorts way too short for his own taste, the type that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, Elliott began to make his way over while trying to hide his disgust and fear behind his best smile.

Drawing closer, the engineer couldn’t deny the fact that he felt increasingly sick, Elliott shaken from his thoughts when he was forcibly shoved aside.

“Back off, _ Cerise _ ,” a blonde man growled under his breath as he made his way over to the car, leaning down to converse with the driver.

Elliott bit back a protest, inwardly happy to have that man’s attention directed away from himself, the young man quickly walking in the opposite direction. He knew better than to step on the toes of other workers, especially as the “cherry” or new guy in other words. 

Glancing over his shoulder, the curly haired man noticed that Alejandro, one of Octavio’s men that had been assigned to him, was following him down the street.

Biting his lower lip, Elliott forced himself to keep a relaxed pace and not panic and run. He’d already learned the consequences for that.

Passing by a dark alleyway, Elliott gasped when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into it, the brunette struggling as best he could as he was pushed up against a steel wall.

“Cease,” a calm, quiet voice ordered.

Tensing up, Elliott stared at his assailant, a gloved hand firmly covering his mouth to prevent him from crying out.

The stranger was somewhat familiar, even though they were wearing a mask and dark clothing covering every inch of their skin.

“Are you going to scream?” The stranger asked, Elliott trembling as he shook his head as best he could.

“Who are you?” The words slipped out the moment they were able, Elliott trying to place where he had seen the stranger, or heard them. Their voice had a strange accent, but there was an odd familiarity to it as well.

The masked individual tilted their head ever so slightly. “You do know that the anonymity of your clients is to be kept?”

Elliott felt slightly confused. “I don’t speak a-about my clients.” He answered hesitantly, wondering what the other person meant.

“Then you may call me Bloodhound.”

_ Bloodhound??? _ The engineer’s mind raced at the realization. This was Bloodhound, the apex legend?

“O-oh!” Elliott couldn’t hide his surprise, the trickster curious about the fact that the famous legend would seek the company of… well,  _ him. _

“You are surprised?” Bloodhound’s voice was soft, a hint of amusement tainting the accent, “is it really so shocking that I have needs that others do?”

Elliott was shaking his head, fighting through his bewilderment while simultaneously praying that he hadn’t offended the intimidating figure standing before him. “N-not at all! It’s just… surely there are better people to give you what you want?”

Silence stretched on for several moments, the trickster feeling a little more nervous with each passing second that Bloodhound stood there staring at him through the mask they sported. 

The holographic specialist opened his mouth to break the silence, the words catching in his throat when Bloodhound stepped in close to him, gloved hand running down Elliott’s chest, catching on the netting of the shirt. They pulled at it a little before allowing it to snap back against the younger’s chest.

Elliott bit his lip as he was backed against the wall behind him, Bloodhound’s knee pushing between his legs, the legend humming softly in what the brunette could only guess to be approval.

“You are quite handsome,” Bloodhound murmured as they groped the engineer’s ass through the thin fabric of his shorts. “Definitely the most attractive of these street  _ hóra. _ ”

Face burning in shame, Elliott bit his tongue to keep himself from retorting. It wasn’t the worst he’d been called, but he still wasn’t used to the terms his ‘clients’ would use so flippantly in reference to him.

Elliott was pulled from his thoughts when the tracker’s fingers slipped into his pants, the legend yanking at the much too tight shorts in an attempt to get them off.

“H-hey! Don’t you wanna go somewhere m-more private?”

The legend chuckled softly, pausing in their attempts to get into the brunette’s pants. “Do not concern yourself with that. I will be quick.”

Any protest died on the poor guy’s lips when Bloodhound yanked hard enough for the button to pop free of his shorts, the legend pulling the younger’s pants down to just beneath his ass. 

Elliott bit his lower lip when rough leather wrapped around his dick that was now mercifully free of those horrible shorts, the engineer moaning softly as Bloodhound roughly jerked him off until he was throbbing in their hand, a bead of precum glistening faintly in the near darkness of the alley.

“Turn around.”

The words cut through the pleasurable haze, Elliott feeling confused even as he obeyed, the hunter’s gloved hands running over the curve of the brunette’s ass. “You are not to look at me,” the legend ordered in a firm tone. “And keep your hands where I can see them.”

Elliott frowned a little though he knew the apex legend couldn’t see it, placing his hands against the wall. It gave him something to keep himself upright for what he knew to be coming.

Those roaming hands were gone then, Elliott jumping a little when something cold and wet pressed into him. It felt like a finger, the tracker seemingly having removed their glove, though the brunette was more surprised by the fact that Bloodhound seemed to have brought their own lube with them.

Heavy boots kicked Elliott’s legs further apart, surprising the poor guy though he was still able to keep his balance.

“Lean forwards a little.”

The engineer obeyed, bending over a little while leaning on his hands, Bloodhound humming in approval as a second finger slipped in alongside the first. The lube helped their movements, Elliott inwardly grateful that the legend seemed intent on loosening him up before taking him. Very few of his clients went to that extent, most of the time too eager to get a piece of him and chase their own release to care about his comfort.

A third finger pushed into Elliott, the brunette shifting a little bit as a whine escaped his lips, Bloodhound curling their fingers just right to press against that spot deep inside that fanned the flames of arousal sitting in the pit of his stomach.

“Such beautiful sounds,” Bloodhound purred, the trickster jumping a little at how close the hunter was to him, the words spoken directly in his ear. “I think I chose well tonight.”

Elliott felt sick to his stomach at the words, though he wasn’t able to dwell on them long, a ripping sound from behind catching his attention though he didn’t dare turn to see what caused the noise. Though he needn’t have worried, as a flutter of movement caught his eye and he glanced towards it, recognizing it as a condom wrapper.

The fingers insistently pressing against that one spot he himself couldn’t reach finally pulled free of his ass, Elliott whining softly at the sudden emptiness he felt.

A few moments passed before something hard began to push into him which made him gasp, a slippery wetness aiding the movement.

“Gods,” Bloodhound groaned, Elliott attempting to pull away even as strong hands grabbed a hold of his hips to keep him in place. “ _ þú ert fjársjóður sem þarf að ræna. _ ”

Though he couldn’t understand the words Elliott was able to understand the way they were spoken and they had him shuddering a little as he was filled. It wasn’t the biggest dick he’d taken before, but once Bloodhound fully hilted themself they were grinding against his prostate, the sensation dragging soft sounds of pleasure from between his lips no matter how reluctant he was to be making them.

“You sound beautiful,” Bloodhound grunted, still making no movement besides the occasional roll of their hips.

“ _ Please _ ,” Elliott whined softly, pressing back against the tracker with a needy gasp. “Please, move!”

The legend chuckled softly, pulling out til only half their length was spreading Elliott open before thrusting back into him, Bloodhound setting up a rather lazy pace. The slow outward drag followed by a sharp inward thrust had the brunette moaning in pleasure, his body tensing up each time the tip of the legend’s dick teased his prostate.

“Ffffuck,” Elliott nearly choked on the words as he was repeatedly split open, the slowness of the pace nearly driving him mad as he pleaded for the tracker to move faster. It felt so good as he pressed the side of his face to the cold steel of the wall, his own throbbing dick bouncing a little with each of his client’s thrusts. “Please, please go fas-faster!”

“As you wish,” Bloodhound purred, Elliott biting his lip when fingers wrapped around the base of his dick, gripping him tightly enough for it to be uncomfortable. He didn’t have time to protest, however, as the hunter’s movements became rough, the pace hard and fast that it felt like his prostate would be bruised by the end of it. White filled his vision, the brunette shamelessly crying out with pleasure, heat pooling in his gut even as he tried to both push into the legend’s hand as well as press back into their movements.

“Oooh!  _ Please! _ ” Elliott babbled, unable to form a coherent sentence as he pleaded with Bloodhound, but just like every time he found himself in this position, he could feel half synthetic hands on his body, could hear that voice. He  _ ached _ for that touch again, Elliott unable to stop thinking about Tae Joon even as Bloodhound ravaged his body.

“So needy,” the words broke through Elliott’s fantasy, the accent not at all like Tae Joon’s reminding him that it wasn’t the gangster currently taking his pleasure from the engineer’s body.

A final, rough thrust had Elliott gasping, body tensing as he waited for the inevitable sensation of warm cum filling him up, but there was nothing. Surprised, the brunette stood on trembling legs, Bloodhound still gripping his cock hard enough for it to distract from the fact that there was no familiar feeling of cum dripping down his thighs as the legend slipped out of him.

Elliott felt empty now, body flush with arousal as he gave a little thrust of his hips, a frustrated whine spilling from his lips when Bloodhound just tightened their grip on his dick. “Do you want to cum?” They asked, voice holding a dark amusement to it. “Tell me how much you want to cum all over that wall.”

The words only caused heat to coil tightly in Elliott’s belly, the poor guy so desperately wanting to cum even when the thought of begging for it sounded so tasteless.

“P-please,” Elliott whimpered out, the brunette gasping softly when Bloodhound gave him a long, firm stroke. “Oh gods,  _ please _ ! Please let me c-cum!”

“Say you’re a dirty whore,” Bloodhound ordered, Elliott hating the way his dick throbbed at the words. “I-I’m a dirty wh-whore,” the poor guy stammered out, any further words dying on his lips when the tracker began to jerk him off. It felt so good, so few of the trickster’s clients had any interest in his dick, but even as he watched Bloodhound’s hand on his arousal, he couldn’t help but imagine Tae Joon’s instead. The thought had him cumming, Elliott making a surprised noise as his cum spattered the ground between his legs as well as the wall.

Several moments passed, Elliott breathing heavily as he attempted to recover.

Soft shuffling reached the engineer’s ear, Elliott turning to watch Bloodhound drop a used condom to the ground.  _ So that was why I hadn’t felt… that. _ The brunette wondered inwardly, feeling a little relieved. The cleanup wouldn’t take as long, possibly giving him a bit of time to sleep before he had to be working again. Just a quick in and out in the shower of the tiny room he had been assigned for the privacy of his clients. It was a literal hole, but it wasn’t like he had any choice.

“ _ Hóra. _ ”

Elliott looked up, startled. “H-huh?”

Bloodhound was looking at him, though the mask made it impossible to read their expression, a hand held out towards him.

Hesitantly, the brunette held out his own hand, watching as the legend dropped several credits into his palm, relief filling Elliott upon realizing that he wouldn’t have to beg for his pay this time.

“Open your mouth.”

The words were unexpected though not unfamiliar, Elliott’s heart sinking a little. Perhaps Bloodhound did want another favour in exchange for his pay, the poor guy lowering himself to the dirty alley floor before opening his mouth.

The way the legend looked down at him could only be described as amused confusion, Bloodhound pushing another credit chip under his tongue. “That one is for you.”

Elliott stared up at the masked hunter, surprise undoubtedly etched across his face as Bloodhound turned around and left, vanishing without so much as a sound into the darkness of the alleyway.

Grateful was an understatement, Elliott pushing himself up to his feet before setting about trying to get his shorts all the way back on. Without the button and the fact they were impossibly tight he wasn’t able to get the front closed, his half hard dick more than just an outline now that the tip could easily be seen peeking out. Well, more than just the tip. It was embarrassing, but what could he do about it? Maybe it would help draw in clients.

“Thank the gods it’s Friday,” Elliott mumbled to himself as he made his way out of the alley. He almost bumped into Alejandro, the hulking man glaring down at him.

Quickly to avoid the much larger man’s wrath, Elliott held out his hands, quickly dumping the credits Bloodhound had given him into Alejandro’s. He stood there meekly, eyes focused on the ground between his feet as his pimp counted out the credits at a painstakingly slow pace. He was undoubtedly doing it on purpose to frighten Elliott, the brunette’s mind racing with fearful thoughts of what would happen to him if Alejandro were to discover the credit hidden under his tongue.

“Get out of here.” Alejandro finally spoke, stepping aside to give Elliott room to make a break for it. “You’ve got people waiting in room six across the street.”

The poor guy’s heart sank a little upon not only realizing that he wasn’t going to be given time to clean up this time but also that Alejandro had said “people” which was plural.

_ At least it’s Friday, _ Elliott thought to himself as he headed towards the seedy motel across the street.  _ Maybe the club will be better. _

**Author's Note:**

> I marked it as non con because Elliott is not willingly working as a prostitute. He is being forced to.


End file.
